codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Suspicions: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 101: ''Suspicions. This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko. Transcript 1 00:00:01,671 --> 00:00:07,645 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:01:12,950 --> 00:01:14,108 Hola, Aelita. 3 00:01:18,652 --> 00:01:22,846 İ doncs, has acabat les modiﬁcacions al Megapod? Ja podem tornar a Còrtex? 4 00:01:23,702 --> 00:01:26,561 Si em distreus tota ľestona, mai acabaré. 5 00:01:26,921 --> 00:01:29,485 Des que vaig veure aquella foto del meu pare allà, penso sempre en ell. 6 00:01:29,536 --> 00:01:34,766 Està bé, però no et deixaré anar sense un vehicle apropiat. Ľúltima vegada la Yumi es podia haver mort. 7 00:01:35,018 --> 00:01:36,736 Quan el podrem provar? 8 00:01:36,878 --> 00:01:38,111 Paciència. 9 00:01:50,076 --> 00:01:53,922 Ara! Vull dir… Després de classe. 10 00:01:54,065 --> 00:01:55,624 Jeremie, ťestimo, ets el millor. 11 00:01:57,621 --> 00:02:01,044 És de bojos! Vols dir que aquest huracà va destruir tota la vila de la teva família? 12 00:02:01,160 --> 00:02:09,202 İ ďaltres ciutats del Japó. Estic preocupada per això. Ľescola del meu cosí ha quedat destrossada. Voldria fer alguna cosa per ells. 13 00:02:09,923 --> 00:02:14,780 Fer què? Contra el XANA podem fer el que sigui, però contra tempestes… No és cosa nostra. 14 00:02:15,204 --> 00:02:17,891 Ulrich, no tot és un món virtual. El món real també ens necessita. 15 00:02:18,984 --> 00:02:23,380 Tinc una idea! İ si organitzem una subhasta? Totes les noies lluitarien per estar amb mi, i tu… 16 00:02:23,442 --> 00:02:26,081 Esteu a punt? Finalment tornarem a Còrtex. 17 00:02:26,532 --> 00:02:29,894 Vinga, Einstein, digues que el “meu estimat vehicle” està acabat. 18 00:02:29,978 --> 00:02:33,018 Totalment! Podreu veure totes les coses que li he afegit. 19 00:02:33,269 --> 00:02:37,498 Però… Realment vull fer alguna cosa pel Japó. 20 00:02:37,708 --> 00:02:40,199 És normal, però hem ďanar a Còrtex. 21 00:02:40,306 --> 00:02:41,662 İ què passaria si la Yumi no va amb nosaltres? 22 00:02:41,928 --> 00:02:42,881 Com? 23 00:02:42,959 --> 00:02:45,035 Només hi ha quatre seients al Megapod, oi? 24 00:02:45,132 --> 00:02:47,334 És veritat, no estàs obligada a venir si no vols. 25 00:02:48,117 --> 00:02:51,460 Bé, llavors em quedaré. Gràcies, nois. 26 00:03:03,079 --> 00:03:04,609 Bé, i quines coses has modiﬁcat? 27 00:03:04,930 --> 00:03:07,569 He modiﬁcat la direcció, he afegit una suspensió de bio-partícules, 28 00:03:07,693 --> 00:03:10,648 i he enfortit el poder del motor per si necessitem activar els turbopropulsors. 29 00:03:10,835 --> 00:03:12,211 İ si som atacats? 30 00:03:12,307 --> 00:03:13,619 He afegit un canó. 31 00:03:13,695 --> 00:03:15,107 Amic, ets el millor. 32 00:03:16,695 --> 00:03:18,774 Nois, després podreu parlar de mecànica. 33 00:03:25,917 --> 00:03:32,117 İ… per a ﬁnançar la reconstrucció, he pensat que seria una bona idea organitzar una festa al gimnàs. 34 00:03:32,508 --> 00:03:33,902 No és una bona idea… 35 00:03:34,463 --> 00:03:37,340 Què? No, senyor, vostè no m’entén. Em refereixo a… 36 00:03:37,415 --> 00:03:41,651 És una exceŀlent idea, senyoreta İshiyama! Deixa’m veure en quin moment estarà lliure el gimnàs. 37 00:03:44,570 --> 00:03:51,889 Emm… Voleibol, educació física, dança… Crec que només el podrem utilitzar… aquesta nit. 38 00:03:52,022 --> 00:03:55,021 Aquesta nit? És impossible, no acabaré a temps! 39 00:03:55,195 --> 00:03:58,682 Estic segur que ľStern, en Belpois i en Della Robbia ťajudaran. 40 00:03:59,713 --> 00:04:02,166 Bé… Moltes gràcies, senyor Delmas. 41 00:04:08,197 --> 00:04:09,092 Després de tu, Aelita. 42 00:04:09,181 --> 00:04:10,448 Gràcies, ets un cavaller. 43 00:04:12,355 --> 00:04:13,619 Es creu elegant! 44 00:04:14,160 --> 00:04:19,673 Estava treballant amb alguns dispositius virtuals perifèrics. 45 00:04:19,766 --> 00:04:25,547 Això permetrà que pugueu enviar dades de la volta directament cap al superordinador. Prepareu-vos, inicio la virtualització. 46 00:04:26,237 --> 00:04:27,331 Vinga, Jeremie. 47 00:04:27,871 --> 00:04:30,449 Escanejo ľAelita. 48 00:04:32,169 --> 00:04:33,092 ĽUlrich. 49 00:04:33,576 --> 00:04:34,685 ĽOdd. 50 00:04:35,640 --> 00:04:37,406 Transfereixo ľAelita. 51 00:04:41,734 --> 00:04:43,094 Transfereixo ľUlrich. 52 00:04:44,335 --> 00:04:45,425 Transfereixo ľOdd. 53 00:04:47,923 --> 00:04:48,799 Virtualització! 54 00:05:02,096 --> 00:05:03,794 Ei! Podries vigilar? 55 00:05:03,874 --> 00:05:05,917 Eh, tranquil, ningú ha mort! 56 00:05:06,747 --> 00:05:08,357 Ja és suﬁcient, anem! 57 00:05:15,388 --> 00:05:17,032 Uau, avui ľAelita està de mal humor! 58 00:05:47,820 --> 00:05:49,354 Activo la súper velocitat. 59 00:06:14,025 --> 00:06:19,415 Ah, això em recorda als dies que em vaig encarregar de la gira dels Rolling Strook. 60 00:06:20,227 --> 00:06:22,781 Rolling Strook? És una banda? 61 00:06:22,992 --> 00:06:29,577 Sí. Fins i tot vaig organitzar la seva gira per Europa. Una cosa de bojos, però m’estimo més no parlar-ne. 62 00:06:32,244 --> 00:06:35,996 Bé, ľúnica cosa que ens queda per fer és… 63 00:06:44,434 --> 00:06:47,282 Bé, fem-ho. 64 00:07:19,174 --> 00:07:22,457 Aneu amb compte. Prepareu-vos per ser transferits. 65 00:07:23,197 --> 00:07:24,035 Transferir. 66 00:07:32,209 --> 00:07:34,239 Només un petit i últim detall… 67 00:07:34,849 --> 00:07:37,083 Aquí està, us presento el nou Megapod. 68 00:07:40,376 --> 00:07:42,069 Em fa la sensació que és el mateix, no? 69 00:07:42,268 --> 00:07:47,274 Tu volies que ell actualitzés la part principal, què més vols? No exageris. 70 00:07:47,475 --> 00:07:51,181 Vine aquí, rodanxó amb rodes. Et pilotaré com mai abans no ťhan pilotat. 71 00:07:51,285 --> 00:07:55,660 — Què? Qui ha dit que series tu? — Estic ďacord amb ľUlrich. Crec que ho hauria de fer jo. 72 00:07:55,725 --> 00:07:58,757 Jo voto per ľOdd. Ha estat tot el dia practicant amb els seus videojocs. 73 00:07:58,825 --> 00:08:03,883 Tens raó! He millorat molt en el “Destructor Galàctic”. Sóc el millor. 74 00:08:03,929 --> 00:08:07,703 He vist que tens uns bons rècords. Deﬁnitivament ets el millor. Et dono el control. 75 00:08:08,396 --> 00:08:09,415 Transferint. 76 00:08:13,186 --> 00:08:17,500 Gràcies, Einstein. He esperat per això fa molt de temps. Ja veuràs. 77 00:08:17,578 --> 00:08:20,723 Comencem o et quedaràs parlant durant hores? 78 00:08:37,117 --> 00:08:38,625 Compte! Tindrem una petita sacsejada. 79 00:08:49,847 --> 00:08:51,145 És com un esport, oi? 80 00:08:51,645 --> 00:08:53,055 Bé, si tu ho dius… 81 00:09:00,247 --> 00:09:01,890 Espera, encara hi ha més. 82 00:09:11,596 --> 00:09:13,632 Genial, nois, però aneu amb compte. 83 00:09:22,899 --> 00:09:25,022 Fes alguna cosa o acabem a trossets! 84 00:09:25,149 --> 00:09:27,005 Agafeu-vos, jo condueixo. 85 00:09:34,401 --> 00:09:35,934 İ doncs, qui és el millor? 86 00:09:36,025 --> 00:09:37,665 Odd, ets un descentrat! 87 00:09:38,692 --> 00:09:41,131 He he he. La propera vegada pots agafar ľautobús. 88 00:09:44,598 --> 00:09:46,110 És per una bona causa, és súper important. 89 00:09:46,361 --> 00:09:53,051 — Sí, el Japó, ho sé. Però no pas aquesta nit, demà tinc un examen de matemàtiques. — İ a mi no em deixen sortir els meus pares. 90 00:09:54,112 --> 00:09:56,461 Sí, és clar. 91 00:09:58,069 --> 00:09:59,378 Hola, Yumi. 92 00:10:00,230 --> 00:10:01,662 Ens coneixem ďalguna cosa? 93 00:10:01,769 --> 00:10:06,178 Sí, estem a la mateixa classe. Sóc en Rémy, primera ﬁla a la dreta. 94 00:10:06,535 --> 00:10:09,363 Sí, ho sé. Rémy, què puc fer per tu? 95 00:10:11,411 --> 00:10:14,327 — Estic lliure avui. Si tu vols… — Lliure? 96 00:10:14,944 --> 00:10:19,907 Sí, podria ajudar-te. Ja saps, amb la festa. Pel Japó. 97 00:10:20,268 --> 00:10:24,269 Oh, genial! Moltíssimes gràcies. És per allà, anem. 98 00:10:38,581 --> 00:10:40,842 Està bé, com ľobrim? 99 00:10:41,028 --> 00:10:42,869 Ľúltima vegada es va obrir sola accidentalment. 100 00:10:43,055 --> 00:10:45,140 İ quan necessitem que ho estigui, no ho està. És normal. 101 00:10:45,205 --> 00:10:46,869 Haurem de trobar una manera. 102 00:11:03,813 --> 00:11:05,203 Ei, què passa? 103 00:11:06,206 --> 00:11:09,892 Què estrany. Sembla que ľAelita ha pogut obrir la porta. 104 00:11:10,829 --> 00:11:14,032 İ si aquesta porta va ser programada pel meu pare? 105 00:11:14,772 --> 00:11:15,303 Tu ho creus? 106 00:11:15,405 --> 00:11:18,905 Ľúltima vegada que vam entrar vas veure una foto del teu pare, oi? 107 00:11:19,038 --> 00:11:20,339 Sí. 108 00:11:20,493 --> 00:11:24,352 Què esperem per entrar? Les respostes estan allà dins. 109 00:11:49,528 --> 00:11:52,920 Oh, no! No ho puc creure, ťhas carregat el sistema de so! 110 00:12:11,434 --> 00:12:12,768 İncreïble! 111 00:12:13,497 --> 00:12:15,753 Aquest lloc és aŀlucinant! 112 00:12:16,209 --> 00:12:18,752 Sí, en realitat, no he vist mai una cosa semblant. 113 00:12:18,829 --> 00:12:22,657 Mireu, la terminal! Allà hem de coŀlocar la targeta que en Jeremie ha programat. 114 00:12:22,956 --> 00:12:28,148 Tranquiŀla, Aelita, no has de preocupar-te. El teu pare va ser un gran home. 115 00:12:28,192 --> 00:12:31,159 Sí, ell es va sacriﬁcar per a poder destruir el XANA. 116 00:12:31,350 --> 00:12:38,276 Estic al 100% ďacord amb tu. Amb la informació que obtindràs, veuràs tu mateixa que el teu pare no té res a veure amb el retorn del XANA. 117 00:12:38,507 --> 00:12:39,965 Espero que tinguis raó, Jeremie. 118 00:12:41,866 --> 00:12:46,401 Aquí estan els dispositius perifèrics. Continueu. 119 00:12:50,518 --> 00:12:51,497 Jo aniré. 120 00:12:55,091 --> 00:12:57,358 Hop! M’agrada jugar a saltar! 121 00:13:00,389 --> 00:13:02,059 Compte! Passa alguna cosa. 122 00:13:10,557 --> 00:13:11,440 Espera! 123 00:13:14,168 --> 00:13:15,877 Ràpid, hem de salvar-la! 124 00:13:29,694 --> 00:13:30,850 Oh, no, Odd! 125 00:13:42,791 --> 00:13:43,823 Et tinc! 126 00:13:50,152 --> 00:13:52,326 Som uns idiotes. 127 00:13:52,493 --> 00:13:55,744 Ens ha agafat per sorpresa. Anem, encara podem ajudar en Jeremie. 128 00:14:02,163 --> 00:14:03,868 Em caic! 129 00:14:05,496 --> 00:14:06,913 No deixaré que et caiguis! 130 00:14:06,962 --> 00:14:08,026 William! 131 00:14:11,236 --> 00:14:13,239 Salta! 132 00:14:14,533 --> 00:14:16,302 Oh, no, William! 133 00:14:19,199 --> 00:14:20,929 Sigues valenta, Aelita, ja gairebé estàs. 134 00:14:21,700 --> 00:14:23,044 Ja estic, Jeremie, ja estic. 135 00:14:23,139 --> 00:14:24,623 De pressa, la targeta! 136 00:14:33,135 --> 00:14:34,401 Ho ha aconseguit. 137 00:14:35,131 --> 00:14:36,175 Està baixant-se tot. 138 00:14:37,011 --> 00:14:38,611 Hem tingut molta sort. 139 00:14:39,726 --> 00:14:41,238 Creus que trobaràs alguna cosa per a tranquiŀlitzar ľAelita? 140 00:14:41,362 --> 00:14:43,239 Crec que sí, tinc moltes dades per analitzar. 141 00:14:48,053 --> 00:14:49,447 Amic, has estat genial. 142 00:14:49,538 --> 00:14:50,929 També m’ha agafat. 143 00:14:50,990 --> 00:14:53,366 Sí, però sense tu ľAelita no hauria pogut fer-ho. 144 00:14:53,491 --> 00:14:56,511 Molt bé, ets genial quan no actues en solitari. 145 00:15:00,750 --> 00:15:03,860 — Sí, Yumi? — Ulrich, si us plau, vine a ajudar-me. 146 00:15:04,034 --> 00:15:08,410 Vinga, hem ďajudar la Yumi. 147 00:15:08,518 --> 00:15:09,422 Vaig amb vosaltres. 148 00:15:21,143 --> 00:15:25,880 Aelita, bé, tinc les dades. Començaré a analitzar-les quan tornis a ľSkid, ďacord? 149 00:15:33,026 --> 00:15:35,013 Oh, nois! Gràcies, gràcies, gràcies, gràcies. 150 00:15:35,184 --> 00:15:36,483 Què hem de fer? 151 00:15:36,921 --> 00:15:41,505 Odd, ehem… Tu encarrega’t de les cintes; William, de la iŀluminació; Ulrich, repara el sistema de so. 152 00:15:41,952 --> 00:15:45,028 — Emm… El sistema de so? Segura? — Sí, si us plau, de pressa. No tenim gaire temps. 153 00:15:46,272 --> 00:15:51,028 — Jo m’encarrego ďaixò si tu vols. — No, feu el que us he dit o no tindrem temps, ďacord? 154 00:15:54,916 --> 00:15:57,868 Aelita. Aelita? 155 00:15:58,530 --> 00:15:59,779 Has trobat alguna cosa? 156 00:16:00,527 --> 00:16:05,556 Escolta. Són les dades. Aelita, les del superordinador que controla Còrtex. 157 00:16:06,128 --> 00:16:07,718 Què? Què tenen? 158 00:16:07,927 --> 00:16:08,692 És quàntic. 159 00:16:08,798 --> 00:16:10,232 Com el del meu pare? 160 00:16:10,307 --> 00:16:16,538 No és com el del teu pare, Aelita. És el mateix. Exactament el mateix! 161 00:16:16,838 --> 00:16:23,068 No, no et crec. Per què el meu pare ho faria? Un superordinador pel retorn del XANA? 162 00:16:23,410 --> 00:16:24,581 És un malson! 163 00:16:25,121 --> 00:16:32,024 Ho sento. Això no té sentit, però seguiré investigant. 164 00:16:32,498 --> 00:16:34,326 Si vols, no tornis tan aviat. 165 00:16:47,327 --> 00:16:48,111 Ho has reparat? 166 00:16:48,204 --> 00:16:50,016 No és tan senzill. Està espatllat totalment. 167 00:16:50,165 --> 00:16:51,812 Crec que no ťestàs esforçant gaire. 168 00:16:52,084 --> 00:16:53,847 Crec que si em deixessis en pau podria reparar-ho. 169 00:16:55,940 --> 00:16:57,977 A Lyoko et creus un rei i aquí no ets res. 170 00:16:58,084 --> 00:17:01,432 Saps què? Per a mi és al revés. Prefereixo la Yumi de Lyoko que la Yumi 2.0. 171 00:17:01,558 --> 00:17:02,709 La Yumi 2.0? 172 00:17:02,795 --> 00:17:07,633 Sí, ľúnica que viu donant ordres. İ saps què? No m’agraden els que donen ordres, així que adéu. 173 00:17:23,599 --> 00:17:28,438 Pare, has estat tu qui has fet això? Tu has creat aquesta màquina? 174 00:17:28,737 --> 00:17:33,363 Respon, si us plau. Tu has estat qui va permetre el retorn del XANA? 175 00:17:39,592 --> 00:17:45,469 Escolta’m. Probablement no sigui la persona indicada per a dir-ťho, però… Crec que hauries ďanar a ajudar la Yumi. 176 00:17:45,719 --> 00:17:47,910 De debò? No sé per què hauria de fer-ho. 177 00:17:48,835 --> 00:17:54,504 Escolta. Sé que és més fàcil lluitar a Lyoko que fer front a això, però sense tu… 178 00:17:54,612 --> 00:17:56,408 la Yumi no podrà fer-ho. 179 00:17:57,755 --> 00:18:03,444 No ťentenc. Estàs sent sincer? En canvi, tu estàs enamorat ďella. 180 00:18:03,882 --> 00:18:05,693 Què busques amb això? 181 00:18:06,606 --> 00:18:12,194 Mira, és que tothom em veu com si fos algú malvat. Crec que tothom pot tenir una segona oportunitat. 182 00:18:19,042 --> 00:18:21,731 Aelita, una torre ha estat activada. 183 00:18:21,858 --> 00:18:23,019 Què? On? 184 00:18:23,073 --> 00:18:25,042 Al sector del desert. Ràpid! 185 00:18:25,266 --> 00:18:26,203 Ja m’encarrego. 186 00:18:48,374 --> 00:18:52,707 Mai acabarem a temps. Hauré de canceŀlar-ho. 187 00:18:55,925 --> 00:18:56,784 Necessites una mà? 188 00:18:58,443 --> 00:19:02,013 Heu tornat! Em sap molt de greu. 189 00:19:04,884 --> 00:19:07,852 Sí, nois, em fareu plorar. Però tenim un gran problema. 190 00:19:27,299 --> 00:19:30,096 — Compte, el XANA ataca! — No em diguis! 191 00:19:42,585 --> 00:19:46,464 No vull arruïnar el moment, però només hi ha un accés al gimnàs. 192 00:19:47,275 --> 00:19:49,654 Sí… İ ara que ve? 193 00:19:50,215 --> 00:19:53,514 — Estem atrapats. — Com unes rates. 194 00:20:11,202 --> 00:20:13,768 Ah, el XANA ha reparat el sistema de so. 195 00:20:27,899 --> 00:20:30,762 — Esteu pensant el mateix que jo? — Sí. 196 00:20:30,929 --> 00:20:34,789 İ en què esteu pensant? Perquè per ara no puc llegir el pensament. 197 00:20:40,374 --> 00:20:42,108 A la de 3, ens llancem a ells. 198 00:20:42,331 --> 00:20:43,763 És la nostra única oportunitat. 199 00:20:49,314 --> 00:20:50,220 3… 200 00:20:51,969 --> 00:20:52,760 2… 201 00:20:53,891 --> 00:20:54,656 1… 202 00:21:28,166 --> 00:21:29,555 Uau, què ha passat? 203 00:21:29,678 --> 00:21:33,557 Noi, ťhas desmaiat. Tens hipoglucèmia? 204 00:21:33,751 --> 00:21:35,963 No ho sé, és la primera vegada que em passa. 205 00:21:37,949 --> 00:21:41,716 Què bé, nois, no hem estat tocats. 206 00:21:41,807 --> 00:21:43,825 Genial, podem continuar? 207 00:21:44,094 --> 00:21:49,310 Tens raó. Tenim molt de treball per davant. Llavors, Rémy, Odd, decoracions. Ulrich i William, encarregueu-vos dels llums. 208 00:21:49,385 --> 00:21:51,105 — Senyor, sí, senyor! — Senyor, sí, senyor! — Senyor, sí, senyor! 209 00:21:59,121 --> 00:22:01,010 Aelita, on vas? 210 00:22:03,167 --> 00:22:12,829 Necessito veure… No, necessito sentir Lyoko. Ja saps, aquest món és com el meu pare. 211 00:22:12,951 --> 00:22:14,083 A què et refereixes? 212 00:22:14,856 --> 00:22:19,440 Aquest lloc és bonic i tranquil. No inestable i caòtic com Còrtex. 213 00:22:19,844 --> 00:22:24,327 Llavors, sí. El superordinador és com el mateix Lyoko. 214 00:22:24,422 --> 00:22:29,845 Però sento aquí que, malgrat no tenir proves, el meu pare no és el responsable del retorn del XANA. 215 00:22:31,097 --> 00:22:34,065 Descobrirem el que passa, Aelita. Ho prometo. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Suspicions